Sweet
by Empress DeSade
Summary: Misa Amane discovers that there is much more to the world's best detective...  WARNING: LEMON.  Don't read this if you don't want to read a dirty story. Oneshot, unless it receives good reviews.


**A/N- This is my first post. If your reviews are good, I may make it more than just a LEMONY oneshot. Thanks for reading. :)**

Misa Amane stared, enthralled, at Ryuzaki and his cake. He dipped one slim, pale finger into the whipped cream topping and slowly licked it off. His tongue circled the tip of his finger in a whirling motion. Misa noticed her heart rate accelerating, and shame stained her porcelain cheeks. After all, she was supposed to be _Light's. _

"Amane-chan, is anything the matter?" Ryuzaki's apathetic murmuring voice dragged her from her troubled thoughts.

"N-no, Ryuzaki. I'm just fine!" She said in a falsely bright tone.

"If you say so." Muttered Ryuzaki, looking away from her after a moment.

Misa thought again of Ryuzaki's tongue licking the whipped cream off his finger, and blushed the deep red color of one of Ryuk's apples. She savored the thought of how awesome it would be if Ryuzaki used that tongue to do other things…

"Hey, guys." Light announced is presence, causing Misa to almost jump out of her thigh-high stockings.

"Hi, Light!" She shrieked, throwing herself on him.

Ryuzaki sighed, sounding almost annoyed.

"You wanted coffee, right, Ryuzaki?" Light asked, nonchalantly brushing his girlfriend off him.

"Twelve cubes of sugar?" Inquired Ryuzaki.

"Nothing less." Light replied, smiling his odd half-smile as he handed Ryuzaki a cup of steamy, sugary goodness.

Ryuzaki sipped his coffee quietly, surveying Misa over the rim of his cup. "Misa, you look very put-off today. Are you feeling stressed?"

She beamed at him, pleased at his concern for her. "Yes, Ryuzaki! Too much stress for me to handle! I've hardly been able to spend any time with Light, I haven't spent any time working out for my photo shoot next week, and I feel as though I'm starting to get too soft, sitting around like I have been lately."

His eyes flickered upward to meet hers. "Soft, hmm?"

"I meant I'm gaining weight." Misa glanced down, blushing softly.

"How much do you weigh?"

"Ryuzaki! You should never ask a woman that question!" Misa snapped.

"It's only a number…" Said a somewhat offended Ryuzaki.

"Did I hurt your feelings? I didn't mean to!" Misa cried, hurrying over to Ryuzaki and hugging him tightly.

L looked down at the pair of soft, white breasts pressed into his side, and then up at Misa's pouty red lips. Sounding somewhat uncomfortable, he intoned, "Misa, please respect my personal space…"

"Sorry." Misa giggled and retreated back to her chair with a nervous glance at Light. Her boyfriend sat stick-straight at his desk, keying away rapidly on his computer.

"What're you doing, Light?" She asked cutely, wrapping her arms around his broad shoulders and glancing at the computer screen. She saw the name Kiyomi Takeda next to the subject line, "Looking forward to seeing you tonight. 3" on Light's e-mail account. As he quickly closed the window, a faint red nervousness tinged his cheeks. Misa fought back tears of rage as she excused herself and fled the room.

Somehow, Misa managed to hold her tears in check until she arrived at her bedroom door. Kicking it open, she stomped inside and threw her sobbing self into her soft bed with its black silk sheets. She cried for what felt like hours, her eyeliner running unattractively down her cheeks, until she heard her door creak open, and then close quietly. Sitting quickly upright, she saw Ryuzaki standing at the foot of her bed.

"What do you want?" Misa croaked.

"I thought you might be able to use some cheering up…" Ryuzaki's eyes lingered on Misa's considerable amount of cleavage.

"Did you know about Light and Kiyomi?"

Ryuzaki stared at his feet. "I had my suspicions."

"I feel like I hate him… But I know I really don't…" Misa's voice trailed off brokenly.

Ryuzaki smiled at Misa mischievously, and crawled onto her bed, stopping less than three inches away from her. The memory of him licking the whipped cream from his finger came to Misa's mind before she blushed again and drew her legs self-consciously to her chest. Then, she remembered the black miniskirt she was wearing, and she threw her legs down flat on the bed, mortified. She blushed an even deeper red when she realized that Ryuzaki had been staring at her black lace underwear.

"Misa…" Ryuzaki sighed, crawling on top of her and holding his body suspended over hers. Her heart beat hammered in her ears and she was sure she could feel her limbs trembling; she felt her blush deepen, and then he kissed her.

For a moment, she considered pushing him off her and yelling at the top of her lungs at him, but she desperately didn't want to. His body heat radiated through the thin black shirt she was wearing and he tasted deliciously sweet. She wanted more of him.

His tongue circled around hers, each of them battling for dominance. Ryuzaki reached up her shirt and squeezed her round breasts through the thin lace of her bra, then broke their kiss to gently bite her neck, and the tops of her breasts, which swelled from the neckline of her low-cut top. Before she realized what she was saying, Misa blurted, "Do you want to take a shower with me?"

"Let's go." He took her hand and pulled her into the bathroom.

Misa's bathroom had soft lighting and fluffy red carpets on the white marble floor. Before the door had even shut properly, Ryuzaki had her pinned to the wall, kissing her with more passion than she had ever imagined he possessed. His hand found a way under her skirt and into her underwear, and he teased her clit as they were kissing. She fought back a moan as she felt herself getting progressively wetter, and as her black polished fingernails dug into the cotton of his simple white shirt. Not being able to take it anymore, she lifted his shirt and took it off, disappointed for a moment when he removed his hand from her underwear. He began ripping off her clothes, tossing them across the room onto the floor, and leaving her pale body bare beneath him. She unbuttoned his jeans and slid them to the floor, stroking the hard lump in his boxers through his boxers with her fingertips. He bit his lip in arousal and his body tensed up as she continued stroking his rock-hard package. After a while, Ryuzaki couldn't handle it anymore, and he pulled his underwear down to free his stiff erection from the constricting fabric.

Misa pushed him against the wall, got down on her knees, and took his length into her firm grip. She rubbed up and down his smooth shaft while taking the tip into her mouth and sucking on it with soft pressure. Gradually, she sped up and took him deeper, inch by inch, into her mouth. Ryuzaki was amazed when she began deep-throating the entire thing.

"Misa, I'm going to cum…" He gasped. She took him out of her mouth just as he came, the sticky white fluid dripping onto her bare breasts. She looked up at Ryuzaki, leaning on the wall and panting with a thin sheen of sweat on his forehead, before saying teasingly, "Look, you got me all dirty. Are you ready for our shower now?"

Ryuzaki felt himself getting hard again almost immediately. Misa wiped his cum off her with a washcloth, and then started the shower. The room got warm and steamy in just a matter of minutes. Ryuzaki and Misa stepped into the shower together, and Misa quickly pushed him into a corner, kissing him roughly. He retaliated by slamming her against the wall, and spreading her thighs with his knees. Slowly, he thrust inside her, causing her to release a small moan in the back of her throat.

"Tell me when you want it harder." He breathed in her ear.

"Harder!" She immediately gasped, before starting to kiss him passionately again.

Ryuzaki thrust in and out of her tight hole forcefully, causing her to gasp each time he went into her. The hot water from the shower ran down their bodies and added to their already smoldering body heat, it made the shower almost unbearable.

Ryuzaki lay Misa down on her back in the shower, positioned himself over her, and continued shoving his hard cock in and out of her for a while longer.

"Mm, Ryuzaki…" Misa moaned right before she came, her walls constricting around his shaft and driving him over the edge.

After she came, Ryuzaki pulled out of her and came on her stomach. They lay there beneath the stream of water, panting for a minute or two before they walked out of the shower and helped to dry one another off.

As Misa pulled her shirt back on, Ryuzaki asked, "Are we going to tell Light?"

"Not just yet…" Misa replied.

"Why?"

"Because, he hates losing to you. After he finds out about this, we might have to stop to avoid trouble. And you are _so _much better in bed."

"Oh, okay."

Misa walked over to him and kissed him some more, turning him on again.

She grinned at him evilly as she teasingly stroked his cock through his jeans. Once again, making him hard. She didn't stop until she felt him fully erect under her fingers and knew he was ready to throw her on the floor and screw her brains out. Then, she turned away and left the room.

"Misa, where the hell are you going?" He called after her, outraged.

"Work."

"But-" Ryuzaki began to complain, but Misa interrupted him.

"Calm down. I promise I will take care of you when I get back. I'll see you in a few hours." She giggled cruelly, and then closed the door to her room behind her, leaving Ryuzaki all alone.


End file.
